Talk:Ceadeus
FFX Man... I'm getting Sin Flashbacks here... --CloudStrifeWannabe 07:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) 03:34, 18 October 2010 (UTC) Uknown Sea Monster I just realized this, but if you think about it, the shadow seen at the end of the very first MH3 trailer looks very similair to this monster. I'm sure you'll all say it's the Ragiakurusu, but take a few moments and see the image for yourself. EclipticKnightV 21:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) English Name I totally hope they keep the Latin translation of this guys name, its pretty awesome, 'specially if you knew it stood for god of the ocean. 04:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Nickname I have been talking to a lot of people and we all agree that the ceadeus must have some sort of relation to the white fatalis and one of the nicknames i have heard a lot now is "Under water white fatalis" and "submerged white ancestor" , if someone would like to add these to the nicknames it would be....appreciated. I've also heard a lot of "Beardface" nicknames thrown around in reference to Ceadeus No and no. Lord Loss 18:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) How do I get the GEM!! I SWEAR I KILLED CEADDEUS 35x not lieing... so im trying to get two gems one for chest armor and one for the sword... so if you know an easy way to get it please let me know Thank You - If you're going for stats, I think getting the Jhen armor would work better and just slot in 2 handicraft so you get sharpness +1 without the blunt edge. Otherwise just keep grinding. ZirePhoenix 06:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) just kill it and carve it till you get the gem o and congratz for killing it that many times not a easy task to do just keep trying -muchacho54321- : There is a useful trick to take advantage of the two part fight. For the first part, hurt him until he's almost dead. I'm sure you'll know approximately how long that is after killing him 35 times. Next, wait out the rest of the battle. Since the game auto-saves after each fight, you don't need to save manually. Fight him again and kill him in about 5-10 minutes, carve him and check the loot. If no gem, reset the game via the Home menu and re-kill him. This is much faster than doing the full fight repeatedly. ZirePhoenix 05:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh yeah, you have to reset while on the loot page. If you do it after, the game would've saved already. ZirePhoenix 09:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Gem only come from Carve or Quest Reward. Keep grinding Monster Hunter. 2% drop from carve I believe. To remove the beard. It takes at least 4 or 5 times of stunning(or whenever he's screaming of sorts). I just tested this today. Just trying to help out. O3killu 15:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) i got lucky i got very lucky today because i got half of the ceadues armor and the sea striker sword and shield in 1 day im not lieing o and i have almost enough ceadues objects to make more or all armor....just need more horns :[ thats not very lucky, i get the full armour set from the final urgent quest then after the credits i repeled it, then killed it, so thats 3 quests for the full set Exciting but easy As a final battle type of thing, the Caedeus fight is epic, extremely awesome. That said... It's extremely underwhelming in terms of difficulty. Not the easiest, no, but considering the monsters you have to fight before you can face him... he really should be a lot harder. Tahngarthortalk- 03:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : That largely depends on what weapons you got. If you stick with the available single player weapons, you'll actually be hard pressed to kill him in time, even in the two fight part. You will literally have to use up all the ballista ammo and get off both dragonator shots to kill him. ZirePhoenix 05:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) i think its funny though hes the younger brother in terms if you follow pokemon's dialga palkia and giratina jhen is giratina dialga is ceadeus and palkia is the altreon o_o End credits... i thinks omewhere in the article it should say after you kill it your bombarded with endless UNSKIPPABLE credits....T.T * So what? You won't kill the last boss because of credits? It contributes nothing. ZirePhoenix * Meh...I was half-asleep then....used endless credits to rest....42Marvin 21:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ummmm.. delete the left horn break. ok well i just noticed that under breakable parts it shows cea's left horn can be broken, although this is true, it happens automatically after cutting off his right horn so. its misleading to say his left horn can be broken.... Gustavo69 00:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : updated ZirePhoenix 09:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Umm, spoiler alert? : ---------- : I dont know how to make a topic, so if somebody could fix this I would be thankful. I just beat lagiacrus, and am on my way to fight ceadus (which my brother spoiled for me =\) So im bored, and check ceadus's page to see what the deal is, and while im reading, im conviently told why my companion ran away after the lagiacrus fight. I am kinda pissed tbh. I mean that might not be big, but I would like to have found that out myself! It can't be that hard to include spoiler alert on it, or cover it up so you can't read it without clicking. I feel very cheaped out. =\ : ~Don't know how to sign this sooo, 12:54 (eastern time), Erik Oct 9, 2010 I have defeated Ceadeus in under 30 mins Just so you guys know, the page says that Ceadeus cannot be slain in the first try "no matter how powerful your weapon is." This is untrue. I wish I could have recorded it, but I was using the Yan Yue Dao (P) weapon and was using level 3 (red) spirit combos on him consistantly after breaking all of his parts. I hit him with the dragonater twice and with, I think, all of the UW ballista ammunition. Lastly I aimed and broke the hood. Also, with this weapon, I broke his beard halfway in level 1 while also hitting the head and horns, and I broke off its larger horn with one shot from the ballista. I had a powercharm with me and used no bombs whatsoever. Maybe next time, I will redo the fight with powertalons and post a video for proof. I killed the Ceadeus 18xs in one go using the Dark Claw Demise. All the fights lasted 23 minutes and I have all his weapons( sea striker, Inceadues, Viking Hornsword and Barbarian Blade but I haven't upgraded them yet) and his Helios armor. The fight can be easy or hard depending on your weapon and how far its been upgraded. My name in Tri is SOAP all caps Hr91, but I rarely play on online anymore since college is coming up. -.- that statement means it cannot be killed first try (the actual repel quest), since during the cutscene it has to swim away, it cant do that if you've killed it Needude72 15:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ceadeus not in new game !?! it said that all under water battles have been removed so no lagiacrus no gobul and no CEADEUS!!! but i bet youcan still get the selene mail =3Kiri the slayer 18:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) We just literally finished all armors lists for P3rd a few mins ago. Go see if you can find selene mail there. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) 42Marvin 21:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC)yeah selene would be impossible w/out a deus to kill Apparently the PSP discs can hold less information than the Wii, do they had to remove underwater combat to make room for more monsters. SethOmega 20:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Epic Fail in area 3 if you damage deus enough, he tries to run away...event though he cant...kinda epic facelants into the wall. I love deus though Breakable wall There is a wall in area 2 that I can break. Do any of you know what it does? 02:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC)